


In Tea Leaves

by taelynhawker



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose/Ted Mullens - Freeform, First Time, s4 e10 singles night coda, sex happens, some just brushed on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: It isn’t just about the tea. Or wanting it to be perfect. It is about those things, but David might also be freaking out a little bit about what he just said to Patrick. Maybe he just needs to see that what he told Ted is true. Sometimes it does work out.





	In Tea Leaves

It isn’t just the tea.

It isn’t just about making the moment perfect for Patrick. 

Those are part of it, yes, but the truth is he needs a moment to regroup. Saying I love you is possibly one of the most terrifying things he’s done in a very long time. It wasn’t something he said. It wasn’t something he wanted to say or even wanted to feel.

Everytime he’d ever loved someone it had fallen apart. They’d left. Or it had all been a joke. Or they’d been using him. 

Rationally he knows Patrick won’t do these things. But rational has nothing to do with the panic coursing through his veins. He feels hot but also cold as he turns the corner to the cafe. His heart is pounding and his stomach is rolling.

He just told Patrick he loved him. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck- is that Ted?

David stops short and for a moment he forgets what he was panicking about mostly because now he’s panicking for his sister. Ted is a good guy, David likes him, and he doesn’t blame him if he can’t trust or forgive Alexis. But right now Alexis is out of her mind worrying about this Singles Week thing and if Ted is going to let her down David needs to stop it. 

The tea is not necessarily forgotten, and certainly Patrick isn’t. But his sole focus at the moment is following Ted as he heads with determination towards where Alexis currently is. He can’t catch up to him, he makes it in the door a couple of minutes after Ted does and can’t make it through the crowd before Ted finds his sister.

He didn’t need to worry though. And he probably should have known that. It’s hard though, to stop worrying about your sister even if she has stopped getting herself into sexual and romantic entanglements with foreign royalties. He lingers, watches his sister find her own bit of happiness. He leaves before she can see him though. He has some place he needs to be. He should have returned with Patrick’s tea a while ago. 

He heads back, walking a little slow, thinking of how happy Alexis had looked. Thinking about Patrick's face when David had said those words back to him. He gets the tea and walks the short way back to store. And it’s there he finds himself stopping again. Both hands are curled around the cup as he looks into the store. Patrick is finishing up helping someone, smiling and talking, gesturing to several of the new items. The woman ends up grabbing a couple of extra things. It doesn’t take long and David actually opens the door and holds it for her when she leaves. There’s still a little less than an hour before closing but he turns and locks the door, flipping the sign over.

”David,” Patrick says in complaint, but doesn’t actually continue. 

David crosses the room to him holding out his tea. He smiles as Patrick takes it. He takes a careful sip because it’s hot and then sets it down on the counter. He opens his mouth but David catches his lips in a deep kiss. He can taste tea, and Patrick. He kisses him until he’s dizzy and he pulls away with a sharp breath. He can’t stop looking at Patrick, his hands rub his shoulders and his body presses close. 

“So,” he begins, breathing out roughly. “I’m going to try this again.” He offers a shaking smile, his eyes burning wetly. 

“David, you don’t have to-“

David puts a finger over Patrick’s lips. 

“I love you,” he says for the second time that day, and feels the panic creeping up on him, which is entirely ridiculous. He’s so happy his heart could burst, why do his anxieties have to try to ruin it. “I love you.” 

Patrick cups his face in his hands, makes him meet his eyes. “It’s okay,” he assures David. “It’s okay. I love you. I love you too, David.”

David’s legs feel weak and he wraps his arms around Patrick, burying his face in his neck. Patrick drops his hands to David’s waist and pull him closer. David can’t deal with this much emotion, honestly, and he’s grateful for Patrick making sure he knows he’s not alone in it. Not only has he not said those words often... they haven’t been said to him often either. Ever, really. 

“You didn’t have to say it,” Patrick said. “But... I’m glad you did. Earlier it was a little, uh, it was a little rough.” He huffed a laugh and it shook them both. “You, uh, you were gone for a while... kinda thought you’d skipped town on me.” Its a joke but he knows Patrick and he knows there’s also a real worry there.

David pulled away, his hands curled around either side of Patrick’s neck, his thumbs brushing his jaw. He was so handsome. His eyes so soft and so kind. And even though he could, and did, give David plenty of shit, he was also always there to bring him back. He finds value in the parts of David no one else has. And David admires him. His bravery and his mind. His ability to adapt to people and situations. 

“I didn’t skip town, there was a thing with Ted, I had to make sure Alexis was- it doesn’t really matter. I didn’t leave. I just- Is Ray still out of town?” David asked, his voice barely above a whisper by the time he’s finished. Patrick nods and David can’t help the smile that curls one side of his mouth. “I know we’re taking it slow, but... I could, if you wanted-“

”Yes,” Patrick says, fast as anything, nodding as his fingers curled up under David’s soft sweater, touching warm skin and David sort of wiggles and arches into him. “Yes.”

But then he’s kissing David, and David forgets about anything else. Kissing Patrick is a revelation. Experience or no his kisses are absolutely David’s favorite. Warm hands push up his back and he moans softly into the kiss, lips parting to Patrick’s insistent tongue. Patrick pushes him back until he’s pressed against the wall behind the cash register. 

His thigh slots between David’s and David’s dick starts to take much more serious interest in all of this. He groans and his hands start to move over Patrick, desperately wanting to touch all of him. His own shirt is halfway rucked up in the back, Patrick’s fingers splayed across his skin. Patrick moans too and just keeps kissing David, deeply, passionately. David’s honestly helpless to do anything but kiss him back. The thigh between his legs rocks against his cock and he and Patrick both shudder. 

David finally tears his mouth away, panting and dizzy. 

“Home,” he says, voice wrecked. “Your- take me- let’s go. Now.”

Patrick is breathing roughly, looking at David, eyes moving over every inch of David’s face. His eyes are intense, almost like they were when he was telling David he’d never known what right felt like until they met until they kissed. He shifts his thigh again and David whines, eyes fluttering shut.

”You’re beautiful,” Patrick tells him and David has to look away, tearing up. He can’t handle Patrick at his most sincere and honest. But Patrick waits until David looks at him again. “David, you’re beautiful.” 

One hand stays pressed against David’s back but the other lifts to cup David’s face. Thumb moving over his cheek, his jaw, his lips. No one has really called David beautiful. David really wishes they were somewhere private and alone. Patrick kisses him again but soft and sweet and short. His hands grasp David’s and he pulls him away from the wall. From the way he’s walking David knows he’s as turned on as David is.

”C’mon,” Patrick whispers, grabbing his keys.

He doesn’t let go of David, just kind of drags him everywhere as he locks the store up. David is smiling and moving right along with him. They leave out the back where Patrick always parks and lock the door behind them. They take a moment to kiss there too, bodies pushing into each other. But David wants more. He needs more. 

The ride to Ray’s isn’t long but it feels like it is. He can’t help but lean into Patrick’s seat, his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh as he sucks and hips and worries a mark onto his neck, right were it meets his shoulder. Patrick curses. 

“I’m going to crash us,” Patrick warns but he’s driving mostly steady. 

“You won’t,” David assures him and goes back to what he was working on. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick groans. But they’re pulling into the driveway now. 

David lets him go reluctantly, waiting by his side of the car until Patrick comes around and grabs him again. He moves behind David, one hand on his hips, the other working David’s belt open already and fuck if that isn’t hot. They’re both going to be covered in marks because Patrick is biting at David’s shoulder even through the sweater and David can still feel it. It makes his skin tingle. 

They make it inside and then up the stairs although there’s some stumbling and sliding as they do. David’s sweater and belt are abandoned in the upstairs hallway but he doesn’t care. He knows Ray is out of town until Monday and it’s only Friday. Patrick shoves his pants down and David stumbles and kicks his shoes off before he steps out of them. He pushes at Patrick until he can get his hands on the buttons of his shirt. They’re shaking and it’s hard to focus and one button goes flying. 

And then the shirt is gone, pushed off Patrick’s shoulders. David ducks his head to start kissing Patrick’s smooth, muscled chest. He looks so good. He should be shirtless like, all the time. He doesn’t realize he says those words out loud until Patrick laughs and David bites gently at his nipple in retaliation. It makes the laughter fall off into a loud moan. That’s better. 

His hands work Patrick’s jeans open, palms his hard cock through his underwear. They’ve done some things. Handjobs, a lot of them. Dry humping is definitely a thing and makes David feel like a teenager. Blowjobs are relatively new but David has always loved giving them and Patrick is way more enthusiastic than David would have thought. But that’s- he needs more. He wants more. 

He tries to slow things down. He keeps palming Patrick’s cock, kisses his way up his chest, his neck. His lips catch Patrick’s and he kisses him, slow and soft.

”I want,” he begins and then stops. His nerves get the better of him. He’s always waited for Patrick to lead them to the next step. “If you want, I want you to-“ He’s a far cry from a shy virgin so it’s annoying to him that he can’t just get these words out. “I want you inside of me,” he says finally.

Patrick’s lips part, eyes widening a little. David is a half breath away from taking it back when Patrick grabs him and starts backing him towards the bed. Patrick manages to get rid of his pants entirely on the way, without falling, which David finds very impressive. When Patrick pushes David down gently he climbs into his lap, straddling him. 

“Yes,” is what Patrick finally says. “Yes, I want that.”

David’s lips widen in a smile and he breathes out finally. Patrick peppers his face with soft kisses. He’s whispering yes against David’s skin and David wraps his arms around Patrick and just holds him a long moment. 

“I don’t have anything, uh, with me?” He realizes out loud, and could kill himself.

”Oh, I’ve got us covered.”

David pulls back, smirk on his lips, eyebrow raised. “Oh? Do you?”

Patrick laughs softly and nods. He pushes David the rest of the way down and they crawl up the bed until Patrick can lean over David and reach the drawer of his bedside table. He grabs lube- a brand David is familiar with, one that is not cheap and had to have been ordered online- and a whole pack of condoms. 

“Confident,” David teases. “And eager. I like that.” He picks up the lube and gives Partrick another questioning look. “This is quality stuff,” he points out. 

“Yeah, so I might have done some light reading? And apparently spending money on the good stuff is worth it? I don’t have much to compare it to, but it’s, um...” Patrick’s face sort of squishes up in a way that is both hilarious and adorable. “It’s definitely been nice for my alone time.”

David’s hands grasp Patrick’s hips and tug him down into David as David rolls his hips. “Alone time?” he says, lips pursing to fight back a smile. “Had to have a lot of that recently?”

Patrick puts his hands to either side of David’s head and leans over him. He mimicks David’s move, rocks their bodies together and makes both of their eyes close for a moment because it feels good and they’re both still so hard. He kisses David, bites his lower lip.

”A lot,” he finally confirms, lips brushing David’s still. “Met this guy and I don’t know what it is but it’s like I’m fifteen again and all I can do is get hard at some really inconvenient times and then come home to jerk off.”

”That- well- that sounds likes a situation that definitely calls for the good lube, yes.”

Patrick hums his agreement. He leans off of David and pats his hip. “Roll over,” he commands. 

David complies but says, “I want to see you.”

”Fuck,” Patrick mutters. “Me too. I just um, I’ve never gotten anyone ready like this, for this, and google seems to agree this is a good position to start from.”

”You’re a legit Boy Scout,” David teases, getting up on his knees and letting his head rest on his arms. He’s still got underwear so he’s not completely exposed but there’s still a vulnerability to this. He trusts Patrick, he just... he wants to see him. 

“Show me how you want it,” Patrick says, clearly sensing David’s unease. He drapes his body over David’s so he can kiss his neck and the side of his face. 

It comforts David. 

“This is good,” David finally answers. “For prep. But I want to see you when we actually get to the, uh, main show?”

Patrick smiles and nuzzles David’s cheek. “David, roll back over.” David huffs as if put out but does so. Patrick kisses him, settles beside him. “I want this to be good, I probably did way too much research in the hopes that when we got here I would know what I’m doing.”

”How long has this planning been going on?” David asks. He has to know. He’s smiling, trying not to. 

“Oh, since about the first blow job,” Patrick says, fingers dancing down David’s chest. “Definitely since the first blow job.”

”Mmhmm,” David humms, goosebumps rising across his skin as Patrick touches him. “That’s a long time to be planning.”

Patrick huffs a laugh and pressed a kiss to the very center of David’s chest, then another over his heart. “I might be too prepared, you know?”

David nods. He gets it. It’s a similarity between them, control and planning. They do it very differently and over different things, of course. But they both do it. David turns on his side, wraps an arm around Patrick and pulls him close. He hooks a leg over Patrick’s calf.

”We can just do what feels right, you know, for us. Not what google thinks should feel right, okay?” He runs his fingers over Patrick’s head, his hair too short to really pull or touch. Patrick’s entire expression softens and some of the tensions leaves his body. “So, for me? Right? I don’t really love not being able to see the person I’m with?”

He doesn’t want to explain. He doesn’t want to tell Patrick about the amount of people who’d treated him like a body. Any body. Who had left him feeling used and ashamed. He’s proud of his sexuality and he’s not ashamed of his experiences. Not now. But sometimes he remembers how he’s let people treat him and he feels a little... sick. He doesn’t want to say that though. But when he looks at Patrick he realizes he probably doesn’t have to. Patrick looks... offended, maybe a little angry, it’s a weird combination but it’s not the first time he’s had that expression. 

He’s adorably protective of David sometimes. One of the many reasons David... David loves him so much. 

“Then we won’t do it that way,” Patrick promises. 

“I mean, another time, I wouldn’t um, I wouldn’t mind. It’s just this is our first time and I just-“ 

Patrick leans in and kisses him. “You don’t have to explain. I want to see your face, David. Every moment, okay?”

David purses his lips and nods, not quite meeting Patrick’s eyes. It’s stupid to feel so vulnerable and exposed. He knows it is. 

“I love you, David,” Patrick says, and kisses him again.

And again.

And then he kisses David harder, that hunger returning. He rolls them, hands pushing and pulling at David’s underwear until David finally just kicks them off, lightly kicking Patrick too. Their kiss dies off into laughter but only for a second before they’re kissing again. Patrick manages to get his own underwear off without injuring either of them. 

Then it’s just skin against skin and David can’t help but roll his hips into Patrick’s. And this is very familiar territory. This they know. It’s easy to get lost in, to kiss and move together until they’re panting into each other’s mouths and their fingers are holding so tightly they’ll have bruises in the morning. 

“This- this is amazing,” Patrick pants against David’s lips. “But I really, really want to fuck you.” 

“Fuck,” David growls, hips bucking. “You can’t just say- you can’t- fuck. Yes. I want that.”

Patrick looks thoroughly wrecked and David loves it. He reaches back and grabs the lube, pressing it into Patrick’s palm. He spreads his legs, bending one knee. It leaves him open and easier to reach. Patrick swallows thickly, looking down the length of David’s body with a hunger that is wonderfully familiar and also more than usual.

Patrick opens the lube, spreads is across his finger tips. He reaches between David’s legs, watching David’s face as his slick fingers brush between his cheeks. David takes in a sharp breath, cock jerking, his eyes fluttering closed. He nods and makes himself open his eyes to meet Patrick’s gaze. 

Patrick has clearly been doing research. He teases between David’s cheeks, circles the tight rim of his hole, gently presses... all of it relaxing David even as his cock gets harder and harder. And then, finally and after putting more lube on his fingers, he pushes one in. David moans and his hands tighten on Patrick. Patrick is so careful it almost makes David crazy. No, it does make him crazy, but it’s good. 

Patrick takes his time, working one finger in and out until David makes the growling demand for more. Two fingers burns just for a few minutes and then David is pushing back as Patrick scissors them and fucks him slowly with them, working him opening. He’s definitely done his homework. 

“David,” Patrick murmurs, kissing him. Still working him with his fingers. They’re cocks are both leaking, leaving stomachs slick with precum. “David, you look so...” The words trail off and then he’s kissing him again. 

David wants to hear the end of that sentence but he also likes the kissing and the way Patrick is draped over him, and how full he already feels. How good it is to be doing this with Patrick. 

“Amazing,” Patrick breathes out as their lips finally parted. 

He withdraws his fingers and David whines. But it’s only a moment before those delightful fingers return, a third joining them. David makes himself relax, presses back as Patrick pushes in. Patrick sits up, pushes up on one elbow and David moans as he realizes that Patrick is watching. Watching his body take three fingers, watching as he works David open. 

“Fuck.” 

“Patrick,” David moans. “Patrick, I want- I want- I’m good. I want you.”

He does. He likes to prep his partners. He’s big fan of eating them out, getting them wet, getting them stretched and ready. He loves it. He’s always been a bit more impatient when it comes to himself though. Sex can last as long as they can make it, but he wants to be filled. And Patrick’s fingers are wonderful, he loves those fingers, but he’s been thinking about his cock for months and he really needs it now.

Patrick opens his mouth and David shakes his head, grabbing a condom and ripping it open with his teeth. Yes, he’s sure, he’s completley sure. Patrick stubbbornly continues to fuck David with his wonderful fingers and David keeps writhing because it feels fucking amazing but he seriously wants Patrick to fuck him now. 

“I’m like two seconds from flipping you onto the bed and riding you so you need to put this on,” he finally grinds out, slapping the condom against Patrick’s check. 

“Fuck.” Patrick has been very quiet, and his voice now sounds wrecked enough for David to look up at him, wondering if he’d done something wrong. “You can’t just-“ Normally David is the one sputtering and breaking sentences. 

“Oh? So you like that idea?” He leans up, kissing the shell of Patrick’s ear, tracing it with his tongue. The fingers in his ass have slowed. “Me riding your cock? We could definitely-“

Those fingers withdraw and David finds himself flat on his back with Patrick between his thighs. He’s rolling the condom on without even looking, eyes caught on David’s face, very dark and very intense. 

“So dirty talk is definitely going to be a thing,” David says, but his teasing is undermined by how breathless he is. 

If dirty talk is going to be Patrick’s thing then it’s possible that Patrick manhandling him and taking charge might be David’s.

Patrick pours more lube, slicks his cock and then pushes his fingers into David one more time before pulling them out and grasping David’s hips and dragging him down the bed and closer. Patrick shifts and David spreads his legs further. He breathes in sharply as Patrick presses his hard cock against his hole, slowly pushing in. It does burn, but David likes that, not exactly pain, he doesn’t like pain, but he sometimes likes the edge of it. His eyes flutter closed but only for a second because he wants to see Patrick’s face. 

“I love you,” Patrick whispers, pushing in deeper, slow and steady as he fills David. “I love you, David.” His voice is strained as he says David’s name and bottoms out inside of him. 

And oh, that- that is perfect. David feels every inch, every single one, as Patrick pushes into him. His breath catches and holds. He can’t say the words back at first because he can’t rememebr the last time he actually breathed. But they both go still for a moment. Waiting, letting themselves adjust. Patrick catches David’s hands, twines their fingers and then pins them beside David’s head. 

“I love you,” Patrick says again.

And this time, almost before the words are out, David’s saying them back. 

“I love you. I love you.” How is it they’ve only just started saying that to one another. David never wants to say anything else. Except, “you can move. Please- please move.”

Patrick does, finally, and David hitches his legs up and wraps them around his hips and fuck- fuck. It takes a few minutes to get the right rhythm but god- God. Fuck. It’s so good. He’s so full, and every drag of Patrick’s cock and thrust of him entering again makes him whine. He’s had more experienced lovers and not a single one of them is comparable to this. Their foreheads press together, eyes locked on each other, lips parted and desperately trying to catch breath.

The room so quiet except for the sound of skin meeting skin, the slickness of lube and sweat, the harsh panting of their breaths and needy moans. David’s entirely sure neither of them is going to last long. It doesn’t matter. He reaches a hand between them and fists his cock, barely squeezing, just letting it fuck into his hand. He tightens around Patrick without meaning to and Patrick makes a strangled noise of pleasure. 

“I’m- I’m going to,” Patrick manages to get out before a moan swallows his words.

David nods, meeting Patrick’s thrusts, moaning. He wants that. He wants to feel Patrick cum inside of him. His lips catch Patrick’s and he whimpers as Patrick starts to fuck into him harder and harder. He tightens his hand around his cock and he’s so close. And then finally Patrick’s thrust stutter and then he slams into David with a loud noise of pleasure that’s swallowed by their kiss. And David sobs against Patrick’s lips because he can feel Patrick cum and that’s too much. It’s enough. It sends him hurtling over the edge himself. He cums, thick and messy between them, his muscles tight and aching, back arching off the bed. 

They don’t stop kissing. Patrick doesn’t immediately pull out, he stays buried deep, shaking, clutching at David. David kisses him again and again, his clean hand curling around the back of Patrick’s neck. 

After a few moments their kisses soften. Their holds on each other loosen. Patrick pulls out so carefully and slowly that David whines. He doesn’t let him go further than pulling off the used condom and letting it fall to the floor. David literally doesn’t care where it lands. He just wants Patrick close again. He wipes his hand on whoever’s underwear is closest and then shoves that off the bed. 

Patrick lays on top of him, takes David’s messy hand in his and brings it to his lips. David whimpers. Patrick licks at one digit, moaning a little. David really is not strong enough for this right now. Groaning because he’s sore and tired, he rolls them and pins Patrick down.

”That was amazing, right?” Patrick finally asks, just a tinge of worry in his voice. David nods.

”Very, so very amazing,” he agrees. 

“You’re not just saying-“

David leans down and kisses him to stop that sentence from even coming out. “Amazing. I mean it. I know I’m much more... experienced... but that was... better than any of that.” He kissed him again. “I’ve never actually been with someone who was in love with me. Who I was, um, who I was in love with. So just believe me, please, when I tell you that was perfect. Okay?”

Patrick’s expression is so soft, looking at David like he’s something special. No one has ever looked at him like that. No one. So there’s no comparison. None at all. No one has ever seen David like Patrick sees him. 

“I mean next time we could probably both try to last a little longer,” he teases, pressing his lips to Patrick’s again. 

“You were... really... that was very different from... that was really good,” Patrick manages to get out between kisses. 

“Hmmm, we can try again later,” he suggests. 

“You’d be alright...?” Patrick asks, looking genuinely concerned. 

David rolls off to the side of him and pulls him into his arms. Patrick goes willingly, pressing his face into David’s shoulder. His arms are tight around David. Like he’s worried he’ll go. They both need a good shower but that can wait and David has no plans to go anywhere. 

“Yeah,” he finally answers when the emotion over just how much Patrick loves him and worries about him finally lets him have his voice back. “I’ll be fine. I’d like it. Later.”

”Later,” Patrick agrees. “I feel like I should be tired but all I want is to be awake and hold you.”

David is glad Patrick can’t see his face right now because he’s fairly certain he’s close to crying. 

“I’m good with that.” David is very, very good with that. Patrick’s arms tighten around him and David buries his face in his neck. “Very good.”

He’s perfect.


End file.
